


Sea Green with Envy

by TheEmcee



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Complete, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Omega Verse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon meeting Martin, an omega, Richard's alpha nose finally, at long last, picks up the scent of his mate, his true omega, the one he's going to spend the rest of his life with. But there's a slight problem and that problem is Benedict Cumberbatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Green with Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the actors period. The end.
> 
> A/N: Set in Omegaverse, where Martin's an omega and not married with kids. Yes, I realized that these guys are real people. Yes, I do realize that this is a FAN FICTION and, as such, has never and will never happen. If you got a problem with my posting this, then that's your problem. For those of who you are actually interested, R&R. Enjoy!

Sea Green With Envy

Richard hadn't known what exactly to expect when he first met Martin. He had heard of him – who in their right mind hadn't heard of Martin Freeman? – and he was aware that Martin was very good at what he did, but that didn't mean that Richard had been prepared. After all, he wasn't a breakout movie star or anything of the sort; he was merely Richard Armitage with the odd looking face and who would never, ever find his true omega. While he would admit that he wasn't terrible at what he did, he definitely wasn't fit to star in The Hobbit alongside Ian McKellen and, of course, Martin. And he wasn't going to lie and say that he wasn't nervous about meeting Martin because, to be frank, he was. The man starred in Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and Sherlock for God's sake! Surely, he must've been used to working on big projects with big names and the like.

When their eyes met for the first time, Richard felt a stirring deep within his soul and he felt himself walking over to the short blonde, feeling immediately drawn to him. The stirring he had felt caused his senses to kick into over drive, his already sensitive nose picking up Martin's scent easily, just as it had everyone else on set. That was how Richard picked up on it; the odd, yet strangely addictive scent that was emanating from Martin. And when they shook hands, he knew exactly what that scent was.

The moment their hands touched, a warm, tingling sensation took hold of his hand. Richard's heart almost stopped as it spread from his hand to his arm and then throughout his whole entire body. Unable to stop himself, he inhaled Martin's scent once again and that was when he knew it for certain. After so long being without a mate, an omega, the other half of his soul, Richard had finally found him. Martin was his mate, his omega, and his other half.

Such a revelation shook him to the core, but he couldn't shake the feelings of happiness and joy that threatened to overwhelm him. He knew that Martin could feel it; an omega could only tell who their true alpha was after skin to skin contact. Richard watched as Martin's eyes widened in realization and when his grey-blue eyes met Richard's pure blue ones, there was an immediate spark between them. Before Martin could even say anything, however, someone called out to him. They both turned and saw Benedict Cumberbatch heading towards them, his eyes trained on Martin and a large smile on his face.

"Martin! It's been a while," Benedict told him, pulling Martin into a hug. Much to Richard's disappointment, Martin returned the hug and a painful ache began to settle in Richard's heart.

"No, it hasn't, you git. We saw each other the other day at the hotel," Martin told him, although he was smiling as well.

"Oh, sorry! You must be Richard," Benedict said, smiling at Richard and holding his hand out. Richard shook it, offering a small, hesitant smile and a nod.

"Yes, that'd be me. Nice to meet you," Richard said.

"You too. Hey, isn't this exciting?" Benedict asked. He and Martin began talking and Richard felt very awkward and very out of place.

He watched the two of them, how they interacted, how they talked to one another, and how they looked at each other. From his stand point, they appeared to be close, very close, and maybe even in love. That thought tore at his heart and soul and allowed pain and sadness to seep in. Jealousy spiked, but the pain he felt quickly struck his jealousy down. As they continued talking, Richard stepped back and away and then left.

His entire world seemed to be crumbling around him. All of his life he had been waiting to meet his mate and omega and he had been excited and hopeful when he touched Martin and felt their connection. But now, all of that happiness and hope that he had felt had left him when he realized that his mate was bonded to another. It was strange though, because Martin hadn't smelled bonded, but one could never be too sure, especially while on a movie set surrounded by alphas, betas, and omegas alike. Richard had been looking forward to being cast as Thorin in The Hobbit and knowing that he'd be working with his mate would've been exciting. Knowing that his omega was with another would make it very hard for him and he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to do it.

After that day, things had been awkward between Richard and Martin. Every time he would hear his omega's voice while they were talking on break, his heart would squeeze and ache with pain. Whenever he'd heard Martin laugh, he would wish that the sound was directed at him. And when they were in character as Thorin and Bilbo, Richard couldn't help but let some of his frustration and jealousy out on Martin. Doing so made him feel incredibly guilty and shameful, but he pushed that aside, telling himself that it was part of the character. He knew it was wrong and yet he did it anyway.

One day, nearing the end of filming, Richard saw Martin and Benedict talking to each other yet again. Seeing them together still hurt and he had started avoiding them both altogether by now. And it didn't help that Martin's scent was particularly strong; he would be in heat very soon and that made Richard's pants just a little bit tighter. Turning to walk away, Richard tried to make a retreat back to the lounge where he knew Graham would be when Martin called out to him. The blonde came up to him and his scent flooded Richard's nostrils, intoxicating and addictive, and he felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Hey, Richard, got a sec?" Martin asked him. Richard stopped and gave him a small, shy smile.

"Sure. What do you need?" Richard asked him.

"Well, um, this is going to be a bit awkward, but…you do know that we're…you know…mates, right?" Martin asked him.

That was not what Richard had been expecting. When Martin had stopped him, he had thought that the omega would ask him about his odd behavior. He supposed that Martin's question wasn't that far off, but it confused him. Had…had Martin known all this time that they were bond mates? If so, then why didn't he say anything before? Why had he continued to choose Benedict over Richard? Heartache settled into his chest and he felt the urge to go back to his hotel room and stay there.

"Y-Yes, I know. I just…" Richard looked over to where Benedict had been. He wasn't there, so he must've just left. Turning back to Martin, Richard looked down, feeling very much like a child being lectured. Martin had been watching him and had followed his gaze to the spot he and Benedict had been.

"Are…are you jealous of Benedict?" Martin asked, unable to keep a smiling from forming on his face. That only made Richard feel worse and he looked away. When he didn't say anything, Martin spoke again.

"You are," he said, softer this time. Richard barely nodded and he swallowed.

"Oh, you bloody git," Martin said before he stepped closer to Richard. Oh, his scent was overpowering now and it was delicious. All Richard wanted to do was pull Martin against him and make love to him, claim him as his own, and make sure that no one else touches him.

"There's nothing for you to be jealous of, Richard. Benedict already has a mate. We're just good friends. That's all," Martin told him, looking up into his eyes. Relief flooded throughout Richard's body and his eyes widened in surprise and hope.

"You're not joking…are you?" Richard asked him.

"I joke about many things, Richard, as you already know, but this isn't something I'd joke about. This affects both of us," Martin said.

Unable to stop him, Richard reached out and, hesitantly at first, stroked Martin's cheek. His omega smiled up at him and stepped closer to him. Richard could feel his body heat, could smell his impending heat, and could practically taste him. He wanted nothing more than to return to his room with Martin and spend the night in the throes of passion. From the way Martin looked at him – his eyes blown with lust and his tongue raking across his lips wantonly – Richard had the feeling that his mate wouldn't be opposed to that idea in the slightest.

"You smell…wonderful," was all Richard could think of to say. Martin chuckled and smiled up at him. His heart fluttered at the fact that he had made his mate laugh and smile.

"You don't smell too bad yourself," Martin replied.

"Shall we take this back to…to my room?" Richard asked him, still unable to believe that this was happening. For a while now he had had to endure seeing his mate with another alpha, but now…now, his mate was his and everything was going to be okay.

"Yes, I would like that very much. But first…" Martin pulled Richard down and kissed him.

It was everything Richard had thought it'd be. The kiss was soft and hard, loving and passionate, sweet and rough. It was hope and promise and confirmation. Richard wrapped his arms around Martin and pulled him closer. Martin's arms wrapped around his waist and he could feel his omega's hardness pressing against him. Coupled with the scent of his heat, it drove Richard over board and he couldn't wait any longer. Reluctantly pulling away, Richard gazed down at Martin before he grabbed his hand and led them towards the exit.

"Let's get going," he said, his voice rough with arousal and want and need.

Richard honestly did not know how he and Martin made it to his room. Being so close to his true omega and not being able to touch him or claim him was excruciating. His body already felt as though it was on fire and his penis was hard and straining against his pants. It was uncomfortable and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab Martin. But he forced himself to remain calm. Although that was hard to do when Martin would tease him by grabbing the quite obvious tent in his pants and running his thumb over Richard's still covered head. Martin's fingers, his hands, the smell of him…it was all so overwhelming and Richard was more than thankful when they finally arrived.

Once they were safely inside the room - door locked of course - their mouths collided with an almost brutal force in a kiss that was so passionate and full of need and hunger that it put all other kisses to shame. Richard pressed Martin against the wall roughly and hoisted him up so that his omega's legs could wrap around his waist. With Martin's hands in his dark hair, gripping and pulling tightly, their clothes erections rubbing against each other, and the smell of his mate in heat, Richard was practically going insane. His fingers reached down and grabbed the hem of Martin's shirt. Tugging on it, he forced it up the blonde's body and was forced to break the kiss in order to take it off completely and toss it to the side.

Martin took Richard's shirt off next and threw it so that it landed somewhere on the floor. A loan moan escaped the alpha's throat when Martin's hands reached out and touched his chest. God, those fingers felt so cold against his hot skin. At first, they were hesitant; merely pressing against him, but then Martin moved his hands lower, caressing his abs before they worked themselves upward. When they brushed against his nipples, Richard growled and pulled away from the omega's lips to kiss, nip, and lick his neck. Finding a nice spot below Martin's ear, Richard licked it lovingly before he bit down on it hard enough to leave a very noticeable mark, one that everyone would be able to see.

"Ah!" Martin gasped, his body arching against Richard's.

The sound made him smirk and with a confidence he didn't even know he had, Richard sucked on his mark while his hands stroked his mate's sides. As much as he would've loved to take his time with Martin, Richard found that he just didn't have it in him to go slow at the moment. His hands moved down to his mate's pants and he gently stroked the skin above them before his fingers went to fumble with the button and zipper. Gripping the pants and the boxers underneath, Richard tugged them down before he took the left leg out of them and then the right, being careful that he didn't disrupt Martin's grip around his waist.

With the pants gone, Richard pulled away from his omega's neck and gazed down at him. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of Martin's naked body. Although in his early forties, Martin looked timeless, ageless, and completely and utterly beautiful. He wasn't sculpted to perfection, but Richard was more than thankful for that; he liked the slight pudgy midsection that his mate had and was glad that he could see no bones protruding out from under his skin. As his gaze lifted from Martin's torso to his face, the blonde squirmed and yanked on his hair.

"Are you going to stare all day or are you going to do something?" Martin demanded. Richard smiled and chuckled. He loved how pushy his mate could be.

In response, Richard pressed his lips to Martin's while one of his hands wrapped around the other's cock. Caressing Martin's bottom lip with his tongue, the alpha plunged into the sweet cavern once access was granted as his nimble fingers stroked lightly up and down his omega's length. Hearing the gasps and moans emanating from his mate only made Richard go slower and his thumb ran over the head of Martin's prick, spreading the pre cum on the digit as it went back down around the shaft in his grip. A sharp tugging on his hair told Richard to speed things up and he grinned into their kisses as he complied with his mate's request.

His strokes quickened in pace and his tongue and mouth devoured Martin's, tasting him and claiming him as his own. At least, in that way he was claimed. A few times, Martin's body tensed, his fingers tightened in Richard's dark hair, his toes curled, and a high pitched whine resounded in his throat before the alpha's strokes slowed down. He knew that he was frustrating his mate by denying him the chance to cum, so Richard pulled them away from the wall and all but threw Martin on the bed. With wide, lust filled eyes, Martin gazed up at him while Richard removed his pants and boxers.

Stepping out of them, he leaned down and captured his mate's lips in a kiss. It wasn't like their other kisses; this one was sweet and loving and full of promise. Crawling onto the bed, Richard pressed his naked body against Martin's and sighed happily as their erections rubbed together. Dear God, the feel of his omega's bare body against his own and delightful. Richard's fingers combed through Martin's hair, weaving through the soft, silken strands of blonde and tugging playfully on them. Martin's hands clung to his back and his blunt finger nails scraped against his skin. If they didn't mate soon, he was going to lose it. Pulling away from Martin's lips and his kisses, Richard pressed two of his fingers against the blonde's lips.

"Suck," he said roughly, his voice thick with lust.

Martin did as he was told and sucked on the two digits, his tongue running over them and making Richard moan lowly in the back of his throat as the sensation. When he was satisfied, Richard pulled them out and wasted no time in reaching Martin's slick, wet hole. Pressing one finger inside, he moaned softly at how hot and tight his omega was. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced so far, but it made him briefly wonder how long it had been since Martin had used a dildo to relieve himself during his heat. Richard wasn't ignorant; he knew very well that his mate had been quite busy the past few years, but still.

Adding the second finger, the alpha stretched and scizzored his omega as he pushed such thoughts out of his mind. Right then and there, it didn't matter how long it had been since Martin had relieved himself with a dildo instead of taking supplements to quell his heats. All that mattered was that they were together at long last and about to join as one for the very first time.

When he was satisfied that he had stretched Martin well enough, Richard pulled his fingers out. Spitting into his hand, he met his omega's eyes as he coated his cock with his saliva. He watched as Martin's eyes ran over his body and as his chest rose and fall with each breath. Such a sight nearly made him weep and Richard lined himself up with Martin's slick hole. Their eyes met and he slowly eased his way in. Martin gasped and arched up, his eyes closing in pain and pleasure both. All around his hard cock, Richard felt a hot wetness that made his prick twitch and made him delve deeper. It was when Martin gasped loudly, half in pleasure and half in surprise, that Richard was sure he had found his prostrate.

Pulling Martin up with him, Richard sat up and thrust up into his omega deeply, hitting his sweet spot and causing his mate to see blotches of white. Pressing kisses to Martin's neck and shoulder, Richard pulled out most of the way before thrusting back inside the sweet, hot cavern that was his mate's body. He moaned loudly and starting thrusting in and out at a faster pace, recreating a frantic, needy rhythm and rocking the bed a little as he did so. And then his knot formed and both he and Martin gasped at the feel of it, binding them together and making it impossible for them to separate. Holding Martin as close to him as he could, Richard rocked his hips and moved within his mate, making him see stars and cry out in pleasure.

Martin gripped his arms and dug into them, his breath caressing Richard's ear as he panted and moaned like a wild animal in heat. Well, Richard supposed that they were. His hand returned to his mate's cock and began stroking it, this thumb brushing against its tip once again. A tight heat pooled in the bottom of his stomach and began to rise the more he moved within Martin's tight, hot body. He wouldn't be lasting much longer, that he could tell, and from the whimpers and moans coming from his omega's mouth, he wasn't the only one. Knowing that he was responsible for Martin making those sounds made Richard's heart leap and he brought his lips to his mate's for a loving kiss.

His thumb caressing gently over the head of Martin's penis did his mate in and he came over Richard's hand and their stomachs, his head thrown back in the throes of passion and his nails drawing blood as they dug into his skin. Never before had he seen such a magnificent sight in his whole life and that was all he needed. The heat that had been rising within his stomach came burst through and set his body on fire as Richard made one last thrust before he emptied his seed deep inside of Martin's tight body. Riding his orgasm out, the alpha growled loudly, possessively, and proudly as he, at long last, claimed his true omega, his destined mate.

When he was done, Richard slumped down onto the bed and pulled Martin close to him. Panting, his chest heaving, Richard placed soft kisses to his omega's forehead and face while his hands caressed his sweat slicked back. Their bodies practically melted together and they remained tied together by Richard's knot. It wouldn't go down for a little while, but he wasn't complaining and neither was Martin. Being bound together was a wonderful feeling and it made Richard feel incredibly close to his mate.

Nuzzling Martin's neck affectionately, Richard sighed in happiness and tugged Martin closer, if that was possible at all. They were already so very close as it was. Martin sighed softly and ran his nose up and down the alpha's neck, causing him to shudder pleasantly. Pressing a kiss to Richard's chest, Martin looked up at him and grinned.

"Ready for round two yet?" he asked. Richard laughed and pulled Martin in for a brief kiss.

"I'm not as young as I used to be," he replied.

"Oh, please. You're only a few weeks older than me and I happen to be ready and willing," Martin told him. Richard ran his hands down Martin's thighs before one snaked around and gripped his prick.

"Ready and willing, eh?" he asked, grinning back at his mate.

"Well…perhaps not right now. But give me five minutes and I will be. Just you wait and see," Martin said.

"Good, because we won't be sleeping too much tonight," Richard promised before kissing him again.

"I look forward to it," Martin said when they broke the kiss for air.

Richard couldn't remember a time when he had been happier. At first, he had been so afraid that he had lost his true omega to another alpha. Thankfully, he had been wrong. And now, there was nothing that was going to stop him from being with his other half. Nothing at all. And he was going to make sure it stayed that way.


End file.
